Pacto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] Un día Adrien Agreste cambia radicalmente convirtiéndose en una persona completamente diferente ¿Por qué? Él ha hecho un pacto con el demonio Chat Noir y ahora él viene a cobrarlo.


Han pasado tres años desde que Adrien le dijo que la amaba a Marinette. Aunque, tal vez, nunca se declaró.

Eso es lo que piensa ella. Y quizás tiene razón.

¿De qué va todo esto?

Hace tres años Marinette oyó como Adrien le decía: Te amo.

Fuerte y claro. Y ella aún conservaba el zumbido de sus oídos, el eco grabado en su cabeza con su voz y las palpitaciones de su corazó embargo no todo era perfecto, no todo era romántico porque eso que escucho fue justo cuando un auto se aproximaba hacia ella, atropellándola.

¿Así que no me dirás que todo fue un sueño? ¿Que no fue producto de su imaginación al estar inconsciente?

Y podría ser, porque el motivo de que ella cruzara en rojo y huyera de Adrien, antes de que le digiera: Te amo. Fue porque el susodicho había besado a Chloé en su presencia. En realidad Chloé había besado a Adrien, pero en ese momento a Marinette no le importó y corrió. Corrió y corrió ignorando sus lagrimas, los llamados de Adrien y los semáforos. Por esa razón se produjo el accidente que le provoco dos semanas de hospitalización.

Así que era posible que esa confesión nunca haya pasado porque Adrien luego de esos tres años jamás se volvió a declarar.

 **...**

Actualmente son amigos, solo amigos, nada más que amigos y por siempre amigos.

Y al parecer no va a pasar nada que cambie eso. Cuando estuvo hospitalizada hubo instantes en que Adrien le había tomado la mano, le había besado la frente. En momentos en que creía que estaba durmiendo. Con tanto cariño que hacia saltar su corazón, pero ese sentimiento se detuvo cuando salió del hospital.

Él comenzó a volverse distante. Igual eso no significaba que no le hablaba más ni rechazara sus invitaciones. Solamente no la tocaba más o al menos rehusaba todo contacto.

Y así hubiera continuado, de no haber sido por _ese_ día. El día en que él cambio radicalmente convirtiéndose en una persona completamente diferente.

 **...**

¿Cómo había sido ese día?

Normal. Hasta que Adrien se desmayó. Marinette lo tomo por los hombros en un intento que no cayera, aunque no podía soportar todo el peso. Y él al abrir los ojos Adrien le coqueteo.

Si, le coqueteo. Con estas palabras: Es un placer ser salvado por tan bella mujer.

Marinette se había quedado estupefacta al oírlo y ni siquiera podía culpar al golpe que se había dado. Porque no se había dado ningún golpe, excepto después de que ella escucho eso. Soltándolo al instante.

¿Y te imaginas lo que había sucedido después de eso?

Adrien desintegro unas flores. Con su mano. Había salido algo negro y adiós flores. Eran polvo. Eran nada, habían desaparecido.

En ese momento Marinette creyó que todo era un sueño. ¡Oh por favor! Eso no era humanamente posible.

Y como contestándole la pregunta. Adrien con una sonrisa seductora. Si seductora. Dijo: Soy demonio.

Demonio... ¡DEMONIO!

 **...**

¿Qué paso luego de eso?

Dijo que se llamaba Chat Noir y que estaría un indefinido tiempo tomando el cuerpo de Adrien.

Puf...

¿Qué? Eso era irracional. No obstante Marinette no pudo preguntar más porque él amenazo con desnudarse y correr por la calle por los pasillos de la escuela.

Y bueno Marinette por ningún medio quería que Adrien fuera tachado por nudista y sobre todo pervertido.

¿Qué quería?

Realmente ella no lo sabía.

Así que por varios días convivio con un demonio seductor y bromista. Si bromista (aunque sus chistes eran pésimos)

 **...**

Y al sexto día...

— ¿Tanto quieres que me vaya del cuerpo de tu querido Adrien? —Pregunto Chat al notar el mal humor habitual de Marinette.

— Sí.

— Entonces bésame —Contesto acercándose hacia ella a solo centímetros de sus labios, sonriendole picaronamente— ¿No dicen que un beso de una princesa rompe una maldición? Tal vez funcione... ¿Qué dices My Princess? ¿Me besaras?

— Esto es una situación de emergencia ¿No es así? No queda otra solución ¿no? —Pensaba internamente Marinette con un sonrojo tiñendo sus blancas mejillas mientras miraba a Adrien, a pesar de que en realidad no lo era.

— ¿Quieres que lo probemos? Un beso —Dijo— No tienes nada que perder —Añadió— Si tú lo haces bien, puedes sacarme de su cuerpo.

Solo faltaba un centímetro para un roce para unir sus labios, pero antes de que se rozaran Marinette lo empujo con sus manos.

— ¡No! —Dijo— No soy una princesa.

— Cuando dices que no, hace que quiera hacerlo con más ganas —Espeto tomándola de la muñeca— Además de que aunque digas que no, no significa que no pienses en hacer ese tipo de cosas con Adrien.

— ¡Adrien no haría algo así!

— No hacerlo, no es lo mismo que no querer hacerlo y hacer algo no significa querer hacer eso —Comenzó a decir mientras hacía tumbar su cuerpo hacia atrás y tocaba suavemente su mentón alzándolo.

— ¡No me toques! —Grito Marinette levantándose— Porque Adrien ya no lo hace —Agrego en un susurro sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Con eso dicho corrió alejándose de él. Sin mirar atrás, solo huyendo. Hasta que unas bocinas de un automóvil la sobresaltan y se da cuenta que cruzo en rojo y un auto está a punto de chocarla.

Se detiene y cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca sucede. Adrien, no Chat la salvo.

— ¿Tan pronto quieres morirte? —Le pregunto estando sentados en la vereda— Luego de que ese chico te salvo.

— ¿Eh? —Cuestiono al oír lo último.

— Antes estuviste involucrada en un accidente ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

— Sí, fue una suerte que no muriera.

— ¿Crees que fue la suerte? ¿Acaso también un milagro?

— ¿Que estas tratando de decirme? —Pregunto sin entender.

— Sabes, ese día, no importo cuanto Adrien suplico o rogo. Su amor, jamás volvería —Espeto dejando atónita a Marinette— Si, moriste y ahí es donde intervengo yo, un demonio no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de hacer un pacto. Así que dadas las circunstancias cualquier deseo seria concedido, si solo se paga el precio adecuado.

— ¿Q-que...

— ¿Qué precio? ¿Intentas preguntar?

— Lo más importante que fuera para él. Fue muy ingenuo al pensar que no confesándote lo que sentía, no tocándote, iba a borrar el hecho de lo que es importante.

Ella no decía nada, solo levanto su dedo índice, señalándose a sí misma muy colorada.

— Sí, tú eres y serás lo más importante.

Al decir eso, acerco su rostro a punto de rozar sus narices y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Repuso: Así que estate preparada.

* * *

No se lo que acabo de escribir...

¡Un fic! ¡Un One-Shot!

¡Muy bien! Te ganaste galletas o mejor aun fotos de Adrien bañandose y Chat Noir durmiendo ;D

Naaa, bueno como sea, tengo sueño y aun estoy esperando que apaguen el modem. Si no lo apagan, entonces voy a seguir muajajaja (no se porque la risa malvada)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
